


Falling into Sweet Destruction

by Itsbecauseimlameisntit



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbecauseimlameisntit/pseuds/Itsbecauseimlameisntit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast. The gun went off, the body dropped, the ringing in her ears died down to only a quiet hum of the background. She looked to the floor, blood pooling around the edge of his body. Although it only happened in seconds, a small smile crept on her face instantly. She was free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into Sweet Destruction

Booming echoed through the house as she released her finger from the trigger. Aubrey let out a breath she was unaware she was holding.

Silence. Complete, painful, silence.

She felt the seconds tick away.

One, two, three, four. Blood pooled around the body.

Seven, eight, nine, ten. Her breaths became labored.

Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three...

Gone.

Her father was finally gone.

_She fought back the sobs that threatened to escape her quivering lips. The wooden stairs that were worn, and squeaky seemed more menacing as she heard the footfalls thumping their way closer and closer to her. Although her hands were shaking, she forced herself to hold onto the handle as tight as she could, and pull even harder then that to keep the door shut. The closet was dark, and cold._

_Quiet enveloped her, tricking her into thinking it was safe. There were no squeaks. There were no footsteps. Her grip loosened. Her blonde hair fell in her eyes as she gasped in a quick breath._

_"One, two, thre-" She whispered, until a scream replaced the words. The door flung open revealing a tall, bulky, monster. No hair on his head, anger in his eyes, and a plump, red face that reeked of whiskey._

_"Why you been hidin', girl?" He'd yell. "Why you been hidin'?"_

_This was the walk to the end of the cliff._

The gun clattered to the floor as she no longer possessed the strength to hold it anymore. She thought that when she'd kill him, she'd feel much more different. Happy, relieved, even guilt, maybe. The only emotion she felt was shock. Aubrey couldn't allow herself to believe that all the pain, and suffering she went through because of that man was now all over. It couldn't have been that easy. Minutes passed of her standing there, doing nothing, saying nothing. She stared blankly at his body. Her thoughts were an unorganized swarm of panic, her asthma began to kick in as her breaths got heavier, and heavier. The blonde girl took deep breaths as she made her way to her room quickly, struggling to find her inhaler that opened up her clogged lungs. She sat on the edge of her immaculately made bed, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down.

_"_ _I don't believe your daughter is living up to her full potential, Mr. Holister." The middle aged man said with an exasperated sigh. His receding hairline was only more visible as he brushed through his thin locks with long, and lanky fingers._

_"Aubrey is an extremely smart girl, she just needs to apply herself more in class. On a more positive note, her test scores are above average for a usual 5th grader..."_

_"Of course, of course..." Mr. Holister mumbled, nodding his head ever so slightly so that his daughter's teacher would know he was listening. Even though he wasn't paying attention at all._

_The only words that stuck in his mind was, 'She just needs to apply herself more in class,'.  He was being told that his daughter wasn't good enough. What if she wouldn't get into a good college? If his little girl never got into a university, he'd be the laughingstock of the neighborhood! A police officer who cannot even raise his own child correctly. This wouldn't do at all, Aubrey has to do better. He'd have to teach a lesson when he returned back home._

_"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but are you paying attention, sir?" The teacher asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset the man._

_"Yes, sirree!" Mr. Holister smiled a friendly smile towards the fellow adult, although he didn't care for him at all._

_After all, who would enjoy the company of a spineless jellyfish?_

_The rest of the meeting was a dull blur, the only thing on his mind as he opened the front door was his daughter._

_"Aubrey?" He called, shutting the heavy, metal mass. His eyes trailed up the stairs, and anger filled his words as he repeated himself louder._

_"Aubrey!"_

_Her eyes looked down the overhang as she considered jumping, if only for a moment._

Once the breath of artificial air made its way into her clogged lungs, she kept her eyes shut. What was she going to do? Her mind raced. How was she to get rid of the body? What if someone heard the gunshot? How could she possibly get away with murdering her own father? A thought penetrated any other logical option. I could burn the house down. No. Couldn't she, though? This would mean that she could also potentially fake her own death.  Hypothetically, this could work. Aubrey glanced to her nightstand, standing on top a ragged picture, surround by a sleek oak frame. It was of her mother. Suddenly, she felt guilty for doing the exact opposite of what she wanted for her little girl.

_The summer air was stiff, heavy with humidity. As much as she wanted to block out the screaming coming from the inside of her house, she couldn't. All she could do now was focus on the lightning bug floating in front of her wet eyes as she tried not to get distracted by the constant quarreling. Little white holes protruded through the black canvas of sky. With pine trees barely visible in the lack of light, one could possibly mistake them for towering monsters. This sight combined with indistinct howling of hurtful words emerging from the house; It wouldn't be shocking to hear of someone being unsettled._

_Aubrey managed to escape the fighting of her parents, of the beatings that were sure to come. While they were distracted with arguments involving lack of money, and lack of understanding, she snuck out the back, biding her time with the bugs. Their company was always appreciated.  Hours passed, and so did the warmth of Summer's breeze. Just as she was about to go inside willingly into the belly of the beast, her mother stepped out._

_Clearly unaware of her daughter's presence, Maria pulled out a cigarette before lighting it and taking a long drag. As her smokey exhale began, she almost choked on the clouds of death, seeing Aubrey sitting quietly._

_"Holy shit- You scared the hell outta me, baby." Not wasting a minute, the mom put out the fag and stuffed her lighter back into her pocket._

_"Sorry." She muttered insincerely. Of course, the blonde wasn't angry; She never was. But it was disheartening to finally understand that although your mother loved you, she'd always want a cigarette more._

_"...Listen, I know that your dad and I fight a lot, but trust me. It'll get a lot better. I promise."_

You can't promise anything _._

_Pursing her lips, Aubrey's mother sat down next to her daughter. She had grown into a beautiful girl, and as much as Maria hated her father, she was the only good thing that came out of the relationship. But she couldn't take it anymore._

_"Aubrey, you're my little girl, and you always will be. I never wanted him to hurt you. But you have to swear you will never let him get to you. Your dad, well. He's going to say a lot of mean things, but don't let him hurt you like that. Be strong."_

_Aubrey stayed silent. Why was she telling her all of this? It didn't make sense, the urgency and importance in her voice._

_"I'm sorry, baby girl." Maria kissed the top of her head before hugging her tightly._

_A moment had passed, and she got up, leaving, after it was obvious her daughter had no words for her._

_With this, she couldn't help but shut her eyes when she finally took the step forward, prepared to plunge into the abyss._


End file.
